August 30, 2016 Smackdown results
The August 30, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 30, 2016 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Summary The word “coward” has altered the fortunes of many over the past several weeks. First, it got United States Women's National Soccer Team goalie Hope Solo suspended from the squad, and now it has The Miz, Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler all intertwined in an explosive situation. Following the exchange between Bryan and Miz on Talking Smack last week and Bryan still clearly on edge about it in a conversation with Shane McMahon at the beginning of the show, Miz came out with a passionate plea following up on Talking Smack and was then joined by Ziggler who fired right back. After several rounds of verbal battle between the two, Ziggler challenged Miz to a straight up fight on the spot The Intercontinental Champion contemplated the offer, but ultimately declined. Ziggler, clearly bothered by both this and his own recent shortcomings, did not back down, finally hitting him with that familiar word ... coward. The mere mention of the word enraged The A-Lister, prompting wife Maryse to hold him back, but still led to no match. The SmackDown Tag Team Championship Tournament raged on, as Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley aimed to use their strength and seemingly never ending supply of adrenaline to overpower Aiden English & Simon Gotch throughout the course of their first round showdown. The Vaudevillains attempted to match strength with cunning, but ultimately it was The Hype Bros prevailing with the Hype Ryder, moving them one step closer to the new championships. We are getting closer and closer to confirming that the medical benefits of “beating up” (and beating) John Cena appear to be a wave of euphoria that lasts forever. A shame Gallows and Anderson are now former doctors so we cannot get an official diagnosis. AJ Styles continued to ride that wave, though, as he made his way to the ring to address the Dallas faithful to continually gloat about defeateding Cena at SummerSlam, call himself “the new” Face that Runs the Place and also proactively boast about how he expects to defeated WWE World Champion Dean Ambrose at Backlash. However, The Phenomenal One's party was cut short by Apollo Crews, who was none too pleased that Styles had disrespected him backstage a few moments prior. Styles was irritated by Crews’ interruption, but it was the relayed message from Shane McMahon that put him over the edge: Styles would have to stop talking and start fighting – against Crews – right then! Two of the best athletes on SmackDown Live and in all of WWE went at it with fury, but it ultimately was Styles who continued to ride the wave, finishing Crews off with The Phenomenal Forearm, pushing on strongly toward his WWE World Championship Match at Backlash. Following their tense verbal exchange last week that saw Bray Wyatt interrupt Randy Orton, The Viper turned the tables by cutting off The Eater of Worlds’ “Sermon for the Serpent” this week. Orton and Wyatt went tit-for-tat on the microphone, with The Apex Predator calling out Wyatt's claims of him being damaged, while Wyatt zoned in on Orton, claiming he was now the prey and that Wyatt would chop the serpent's head off at Backlash. Orton not only accepted Wyatt's Backlash challenge, but was also ready to go immediately. However, much like last week, Wyatt mysteriously and ambiguously disappeared. Nikki Bella sat in on commentary as four of the six participants in the Six-Pack Challenge for the SmackDown Women's Championship collided in tag team action. Becky Lynch, Naomi, Natalya and Alexa Bliss battled intensely, wanting to put themselves at the head of the pack (no pun) heading into the major match at Backlash. Unfortunately, much like last week's nastiness that started on SmackDown Live and spilled over onto WWE Network's Talking Smack, Carmella blindsided Nikki, with Carmella ultimately getting the better of the exchange, laying out Nikki yet again on the outside. The commotion allowed for Alexa to catch Becky off guard with a rollup for the victory. It will be every woman for herself at Backlash, but it is clear that factions have also been drawn. Following an insightful look into Heath Slater’s home (trailer?) earlier in the night, he and his new found partner Rhyno were ready to make some noise in the SmackDown Tag Team Championship Tournament, and if making noise was their goal, they had found the perfect opponents. Former WWE Tag Team Champions The Headbangers returned to WWE to foil Slater and Rhyno. Mosh and Thrasher showed little rust competing in a WWE ring for the first time in many years, however, fate was on Slater and Rhyno's side when they defeated Mosh and Thrasher following a major Gore from The Man Beast. Rhyno definitely felt The Headbangers impact however, having to receive eight stitches following the contest. If you wanted to see The New Era encapsulated look no further than Ambrose vs. Corbin — two rugged Superstars simply looking to make a statement. And make a statement they did with a hard-hitting contest that certainly delivered for the WWE Universe. After an impressive showing from Corbin where he certainly appeared to have the WWE World Champion reeling several times, Ambrose had Corbin reeling. However, Styles, who was on commentary, could not help but interject himself into the match both verbally and physically, ultimately doing so one too many times, accidentally kicking Corbin when aiming for Ambrose, causing a disqualification victory for The Lone Wolf. Ambrose wasted no time in pouncing on Styles after the match, with the two immediately going at it, both on the floor and in the ring. A total melee ensued, also involving Corbin, that resulted in Ambrose getting the better of both Corbin and Styles, leaving The Phenomenal One in a rather precarious position on the ropes as the show concluded. Results ; ; *The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley) defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) in a WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship Tournament First Round Match (2:50) *AJ Styles defeated Apollo Crews (8:10) *Natalya & Alexa Bliss defeated Naomi & Becky Lynch (7:20) *Heath Slater & Rhyno defeated The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) in a WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship Tournament First Round Match (2:54) *Baron Corbin defeated Dean Ambrose by DQ (12:10) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Miz and Dolph Ziggler battled with barbs 8.30.16 Smackdown.1.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.2.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.3.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.4.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.5.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.6.jpg The Hype Bros v The Vaudevillains 8.30.16 Smackdown.7.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.8.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.9.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.10.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.11.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.12.jpg AJ Styles v Apollo Crews 8.30.16 Smackdown.13.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.14.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.15.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.16.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.17.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.18.jpg Bray & Randy's verbal vitriol continued 8.30.16 Smackdown.19.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.20.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.21.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.22.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.23.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.24.jpg Alexa Bliss & Natalya v Becky Lynch & Naomi 8.30.16 Smackdown.25.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.26.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.27.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.28.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.29.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.30.jpg Heath Slater & Rhyno v The Head Bangers 8.30.16 Smackdown.31.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.32.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.33.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.34.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.35.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.36.jpg Baron Corbin v Dean Ambrose 8.30.16 Smackdown.37.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.38.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.39.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.40.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.41.jpg 8.30.16 Smackdown.42.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack (August 30, 2016) External links * WWE Smackdown #889 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #889 at WWE.com * Smackdown #889 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events